Code Geass: The Demon's Plight
by Knight053
Summary: When Lelouch is offered another chance and a new power, will he change his ways for those he lost? KallenxLelouch, SuzakuxEuphie, Time Travel AU, Rated M for later Chapters
1. Beginning

**So a new fanfic and I hope it goes well!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly...**

* * *

As the masked figure stood at the end of the road, the 99th Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia looked ahead, a hidden amount of sadness enveloping him, _'Time to preform my final act...'_ He stood, a look of surprise covering his handsome feature, a thought crossing his mind, _'I could have been an actor too...'_

"Stop Him!"

The order rang out, Jeremaih nodded, his hand raised, pointing towards the lone figure, "Kill him!" His own arm blades extending as the two Sutherlands began to open fire.

The figure, adorned in black and resembling the King piece from chess, began to rapidly dodge the bullets, an almost inhuman speed as he zig zagged through the fire.

"I've got this" The former Purist raised his arm, preparing to slice down the intruder to His Majesty's parade, his blade missing by inches as Zero jumped past him, using his back as a stepping stone, throwing the Knight of Orange of kilter, a small smile on his face.

"You fool," Lelouch pulled out his hidden pistol, one of many he had between his different outfits, only to have it knocked away by a red jeweled sword, a smile slowly growing on the Emperor's face as Zero piercing his heart.

Lelouch smiled as he felt the cold steel pierce him, "The punishment for what you've done shall be this then.." The former prince's breath starting to lighten,"You will live on ...Always wearing a mask .. serving as a knight for justice and truth ... you will no longer live as Suzaku Kururugi, " The dying Royal brought his hand up to gently touch the mask he made, a feeling of calmness overtaking him as he watched his creation and best friend become the hero of the world, "You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life in benefit for the world for all eternity..."

"This geass I do solemnly accept.." if one was close enough, one might have heard a hushed sob come from behind the mask, the new owner weeping silently for the loss of the original.

With ease, the sword was removed from the world's source of hate, blood beginning to seep from the open hole in his chest. Lelouch took a few steps forward before losing control, his body roughly sliding down the Britannian banner, a trail of blood marking it with a red streak, his quickly chilling body lands before Nunnally.

"Lelouch? Are you.." She reaches out an touches his hand, sudden realization filling her eyes, a look of shock covering her face, "You mean ... Everything you've done until now?" She brushed his hand against her cheek, tears streaming down her face, "Oh Brother I love you!" Her frail form collapsing onto his, her sobs able to be heard by the crowd.

A smile graced his features, not one he had put on in front of others, but a pure genuine smile, one of the few he had in his short hate filled life. "That's right... I ... I destroy worlds ... and create ... Anew.." The sentence remaining unfinished as his final breath left his body.

 **"Do you wish for it to end?"**

His eye's shot open, his head whipping around, his eyes widening, "What the.."

 **"Is this how the most feared Emperor in Britannia is going out?"**

The voice seemed to be one but many, The direction it came from seemed to be from the giant orange sphere above the limitless space he stood on.

"The World of C? But how..."

 **"I brought you here to give you a choice"**

A look of confusion swept across his face, "Why?"

The voice let out a laugh as if the answer was as obvious as the niorette's hair.

 **"Despite your intellect, you don't know why your here?"**

The teen answered with a nod, not sure if the voice could even see him, "I would like to know" His voice calm, knowing what C's world could do to a person, He did ask it to do it after all.

 **"You have not only saved my life, but also have provided a source of entertainment for us"** The voice seemed to sound enthusiastic to this, though Lelouch was unsure what that meant, **"Therefore you deserve a second chance, see if you could further entertain us."** He could hear the smirk in it's voice, if it could smirk.

"What are the terms?"

Another laugh was his answer, **"Right to the point, Very well, We offer you a second rebellion, a second chance at destroying Britannia!"**

Lelouch couldn't hid his shock from this, why would, for all intensive purpose 'God', had offered him a second life to redo his mistakes.

 **"Not only that, but you will receive a new Geass, though this is limited and for lack of time, Cera would fill you in."**

His infamous smirk grew, Not only would he get a second chance, he would get a new power? "I gladly accept!"

 **"I knew you would, Now go and entertain me once more!"**

Suddenly, like a void pulling him backwards, his consciousness fading as he felt a share pull from behind him.

* * *

He blinked several times, his eyes resting on the girl with a bullet wound on her head, the metallic smell of blood wafting through the air, a smile from hell fixing itself on his face as he stood, a copy of the pose he previously used when his geass first awoke.

"Now what should a Britannian who despises his own country do?"

The Captain looked at the school boy a tick in his jaw, "What are you some kind of radical?"

Lelouch let out a soft laugh as the familiar scene played out, "What's wrong?" his laughter subsiding, "Your opponent is just a school boy"

A look of rage spread across the Captain's face, "You insolent-"

"Now all of you, _**DIE!**_ " A smirk settling as they pulled their guns on one another, successfully killing everyone currently in the room.

Another laugh breaking out as he looked into the pool of blood beginning to form at his feet, his left eye now glowing a shade of orange, a tick in his jaw setting, _'Seems like my original geass went back to it's original form, oh well, better keep track of it this ti-'_ his inner thoughts brought short as a Sutherland bearing the Purist faction speed up, It's Rifle aimed at him.

"What the," The scene being taken in by the Fact sphere on it's head, "What's the meaning of this!?" The frame then fired several rounds above his head, the Anti-Knightmare rounds easily piercing the walls, "Answer me boy!"

He raised his hands, "My name is Allen Spacer, My father is a duke, I have Identification in my breast pocket, once confirming who I am, I'd like to request protection" His voice calm, his mind raging knowing Villetta is inside that cockpit, a smile gracing his face, _'Maybe I'll pay you back for all the trouble you put me through"_

She slowly decended with the crane, her gun trained on the former Emperor, his geass flashing before she could register what was going on, "You will give me your Knightmare and Forget everything you've just seen!"

A soft red ring could be seen in her eye's signifying she was under it's influence, "Of course, Your Majesty"

The remark causing him to raise an eye brow as he took the key, _'They only did that after I became Emperor'_ A smirk spread across his lips as he gently nudged C.C.

"Get up, we've got work to do" His eye's watching as she sat up, a stoic look on her face.

"Your no more fun, Warlock"

"Witch"

A smile was shared between them as he helped her up, "So what's this new ability I've heard so much about?"

She seemed to stare at him for a second before it clicked, her stoic mask setting in again "You are able to restore someone's memories from the original timeline, though you only have a five uses until it disappears. You won't need eye contact and you also can only use it on those who lived till Zero Requiem, so no Rolo-Lelouch bonding time" a cunning smile on her face as she finished.

Though he couldn't help but smile himself, brushing off her crude remake of a joke, _'This is more interesting then I thought'_ His gaze looking up into the sky.

 _'Look out world, The Demon has returned and things will change, I can guarantee it!"_

* * *

 **R &R appreciated!**


	2. Shinjuku

**As far as I'm concerned, this series is already a success and thanks for the support so far!**

* * *

The Dark Prince sped through the ghetto, his stolen Sutherland and it's access to the enemies IFF codes, helping him avoid other patrols, No need to how explain how a school boy had gotten his hands on one of their own. He made sure that he had opened the right comm before taking a deep breath, _'I'll get to lead them again…'_ A small smile gracing his lips as he found his position in an abandoned apartment.

* * *

"You won't be able to escape from me!" called a familiar voice, the leader of the Purist faction chasing the red Glasgow through these desolate streets of a forgotten country.

"Like you could catch me!" The red head shouted back though her face betrayed her words, she was being outpaced and right now, only her knowledge of the area was helping her right now.

"The west entrance"

She looked at her radio, a look of shock on her face as the new voice ordered her to the railroad, a hint of concern at how an unknown had gotten their radio codes.

She was about to answer him as the voice spoke again, a hint of doubt in his voice, "Do you… **remember** me?"

Suddenly she was hit with a flood of memories, those that matched today and some that didn't happen yet, though she now knew this voice, This was the voice of the man she had fallen in love with in her past life, the voice of the liberator of Japan, the leader of the Black Knights, The man behind Zero, Lelouch vi Britannia.

Her heartbeat sped up as his words repeated themselves in her mind. Well, until the Purist had once again fired at her.

"Tsk" she made her way back towards her target, trusting in the 'voice' and immediately following his would be voiced orders before he called them, quickly turning to watch as the two Sutherlands were once again ambushed, Jeremaih once again ejecting before anything could happen to him.

"Where did you get an enemy Sutherland?" Her voice more curious then surprised, he was after all the Man of Miracles and The Demon of Britannia, something like this seemed trivial to all he had previously done.

She sighed as Ohgi ran up to her frame, "Did you hear that voice?"

"Q1, recharge your energy fillers, the rest of you can have what's in the train cars, they will be the tools of our victory."

She quickly moved to open the cars for them, nostalgia hitting her as she looked over the fresh Sutherlands, a look of concern on her face, _'How did he know these were coming..'_ She shook her head as she moved her Glasgow to the charging station in the back, leaning back in her cockpit as she waited for their new orders, unsure how much he was going to keep to the previous script.

She waited a few minutes a slight knock startling her as she opened her cockpit, a hooded figure standing outside, their head tilted down to obscure their face.

"Who are you?" The Ace called down, a glare that could kill if they were closer, well until the hood was pulled back to reveal the noirette that she'd opened up to, a blush settling on her face, unsure if what she was seeing was real.

"Surprise?" he called weakly, unsure what to do in this situation. Never being one to time travel before, "I guess you'd be mad with me huh?" _'Why am I acting like a schoo-'_ his thoughts cut off as she wrapped her arms around him, a small whimper coming from the frail tactician, "K-Kallen?"

"I thought you were dead, for so long…"

He laughed lightly, returning the embrace of His Queen, "I technically was, though someone had a plan for me, albeit a selfish one."

She looked up to him, a smile of her own on her features, "I'm glad your back, Lelouch" his heart stopping at the genuine sincerity from her voice, unsure what to do.

"I thought you would hate me?"

She shook her head, her hands resting on his shoulders, a blush on her cheeks, "There would be no way I could hate my King, not after all he did for the world…"

His eyes widened, filled with surprise at the confession, "Wait does that mean?"

She nodded once again, "I know all about Zero Requiem"

His jaw dropped as he stared at her, her blush deepening under his exotic gaze, unsure what to do, "L-Lelouch?" the normally fiery red head uncommonly docile.

He blinked a few times, his name seeming to drag him out of his daze, "Sorry, I was just startled, I thought it would have been covered up perfectly.." He let out a small laugh at his uneasiness "Well I need to be off, need to lead my soon to be knights into battle."

He turned away from her, his emotions a rampaging storm inside, a bitter sweet smile on his lips, turning to make his way back to his hidden Knightmare.

"Will you be Zero again?"

He stopped turning to his Queen, "I already have" A small smile on his face as he walked into the alley, his Sutherland hidden behind an abandoned church, pulling out the radio as the crane carried him up to his cockpit.

"Here are your orders"

* * *

Ohgi and the others of his resistance cell looked in awe at how easily they had pushed back the military, _The Britannian Military_ , He also couldn't believe how they hadn't lost a single person, a few Knightmares yeah, but all the pilots managed to escape, albeit a few minor injuries.

He didn't know how this voice seemed to know exactly where the enemy is, nor how he seemingly knows exactly what they are going to do at each point. It seemed this voice could predict the future, and he would have believed that if not for that new Knightmare.

When they realized it was they it was too late, the damned frame had already cleaved through two of our groups, though it avoided killing anyone, it still had crippled 70% of our units, and if not for the cease fire order, they might not have been so lucky to walk away mostly intact. though it was a shame to have to give up most of our Knightmares, those whose remained intact had escaped through the tunnel system, while those unfortunate had simply walked away with the survivors of the massacre.

"Yo Ohgi, did you know that voice?" The resistance's second redhead, Shinichiro Tamaki asked as he made his way by their soon to be replaced leader.

"I wouldn't know, but whoever he was, I'm glad he was on our side" He looked to the sky, _'Naoto, what would you do? Would you trust this voice?'_ , He sighed as he tried to prevent Tamaki from yelling slurs towards the escorting guards.

* * *

Lelouch made his way through the G1, the geassed guard 'leading' him through the command center, the guard stopping before the control room door, bowing before Lelouch, "Your Majesty, Clovis should be on the other side, as well as his Generals" The soldier stood straight, "As per your request, I shall return to my post and await your arrival." He then spun around and walked off, back to Contractee's escape route.

"All task at hand have been accomplished," A smile forming on his face as he reopened the door leading to the acting Viceroy.

Everyone's eyes shot to him, the exception of Clovis, who couldn't care less about who entered after this defeat, "I command all of you to leave us!"

After waiting for the geass to take affect, he waited as they all bowed, leaving him and his half brother alone, "Now," He pulled out his firearm," Your highness, what would you kindly call a cease fire? My men have been run ragged by your assault"

"Tsk, fine," he presses a button, a slight ding alerting him that the audio system is active, "I, Clovis La Britannia, Order all units to cease fire! All casualties are to be treated to the utmost ability, be it Eleven or Britannian!" Another ding announced his broadcast to be finished.

"What now? We sing a few lively ballads, maybe a nice game of chess?"

Lelouch couldn't help but to smirk as he stepped forward, _'no need to stick to the script here'_ he tossed his helmet aside, the gun resting on Clovis head, his finger on the trigger, "I apologize, Brother, for C.C." Clovis eyes widened as Lelouch pulled the trigger, the Third Prince once again falling dead before him, "Even in this life, I can't allow you to live" He replaced the gun, walking out of the room, _'Looks like things will go much as before'_ He walked passed the geassed guard, "Lets go" The guard bowed once again before following after the Former Prince.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter went well, I tried to make it a bit more out there compared to previous fics like this.**

 **R &R please!**


	3. The Meeting

Lelouch walked into class to the familiar sight of Shirley watching a small screen, that a few other student's turned on, that described the Shinjuku Massacre, a look of shock on her face from the photos of the dead Japanese.

Sighing, he walked over to Shirley, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, some of those photos are one's I'd rather you'd not see"

She nodded walking back over to her desk, unaware the slight tugging he felt as he remembered his friend dying, her blood on his hands, _'I'll have to deal with Mao, so he doesn't get his hands on her, and make sure Rolo follows orders'_

He made his way to his seat, resting his head in his hand, his mind working up plans and counter measures to prevent her death, oblivious as a sickly red haired girl walked up to him, "May I speak to you later?" His eye's flicking up to the source of the voice, the sickly Kallen Stadtfelt standing before him.

A smile purloined his lips, "Of course, will it be about our engagement?"

The whole class stared in awe at their scene, their jaws dropping as the realization at the words hit them like a semi, Lelouch, The Prince of Ashford, who never showed interest in anything, had just admitted to an _engagement_ To Kallen Stadtfelt, most would have noticed the shared smirk between the two, if not for the fact that they were wondering if she had dirt on him.

"Would after school work?" the red head nodding, their meeting now set before the entire class.

"Woah man, how did you even meet her?" The indigo asked the prince in hiding, only getting a laugh from the noirette.

"We go back longer then anyone would know"

This received a puzzled look from Rivalz, never before hearing that the two were friends, much less knew each other's names. The noirette hiding a smile as his friend mulled over the new information, _'If only you knew..'_ Lelouch turned his gaze to the window as the teacher began to drone on about the war seven years ago.

* * *

He opened the door leading to the roof, it empty beyond his expected guest, "You know, you could have phrased it differently, Shirley looked like she was about to take you on the spot" Kallen turned towards the noise of the door shutting, figuring it was a good time to begin their conversation, "You weren't followed were you?"

He smiled to her, her heart skipping a beat, "You think Zero, leader of the Black Knights and The Demon Emperor would be followed so easily? You must have forgotten that I was able to hide from a third the world for seven years, WITH my sister."

She laughed lightly, leaning back onto the rail, already dropping her persona, "I get it, I get it, your untraceable, so you going to reveal Zero again?"

He nodded, "Zero is necessary for this world to move on, else it would be permanently stuck in this cycle of hate and war, besides I've got a trick up my sleeve" A devilish grin evident on his face.

"You mean besides your OP Absolute Obedience? Did that Witch give you a Code?"

His eye brow raised, "You now about Code?"

She smirked, "I was able to 'ask' Suzaku about it after your death"

He sighed, "He was supposed to remain unknown for a reason, poor guy probably thinks he betrayed me for that"

They shared a laugh as the look of his face flashed through Lelouch's analytical mind, Kallen remembering the look on his face after she found out.

"Yeah, he visited your grave quite a bit after that, I think he was trying to apologize, though I'm not too sure" She rested her head against her hand, remembering as 'Zero' knelt in front of the small grave.

* * *

Kallen had been following Suzaku for a while, unsure where he was leading his unknown companion. She peaked through the bush, the masked knight kneeling before a small stone, his mask resting on the grass.

"You'd never guess who figured it out first, Lelouch" Her eyes widened, her heart stopping at the name of the man she fell for, her King, "God, I hate when your ability to predict the future" He sighed, his gaze resting on his mask, the one that bound the two.

"Why didn't you tell me she had a killer grip either? Felt like she was about to rip off my arm and beat me with it, My 'live on' was going crazy too" The Knight of Zero chuckled, his expression turning somber as he remembered his best friend's suffering, the nights he sat alone on top of his throne.

"She was always your favorite huh…" She inhaled sharply, _'What did that mean?'_ a sad smile taking over the Honorary Britannian's face, "Behind Nunnally, she was always the one you worried about, right up until the end" A tear threatening to drop from the Youth, his eyes glazed over as he remembered his friend, the look on his face as he told him about Kallen, the night's before his death as he worried over her, those few times he hadn't broken down before him.

His tears started to flow freely, the memories overwhelming him as he remembered the fun they shared in the Student Council, "Don't worry though, Kallen is doing just fine now, she even seems to have gotten over you" A soft laugh escaping his lips as he wiped away the tears, "Though she couldn't have picked better then the Savior of the World, regardless if it knew it."

He turned looking straight at her bush, "Though I think there are somethings she'd wish to say herself" They both stood, Suzaku bowing to her slightly before offering her a better view of the tombstone. She walked forward nervously, her held breath releasing at the nameplate.

"So this is where …" a sad smile over took her features, "Lelouch.. Lamperouge? He used his mother's name?"

Suzaku nodded, "No matter what, he always treasured the name he and his sister shared, regardless his feelings for what his mother done."

Kallen nodded, having been told what had happened on the Thought Elevator and with the vi Britannia line, "Why is it all the way out here? Why not put it in a regular graveyard?"

"I asked him myself, his only reply was 'So everyone could move on' well that and so he wasn't strung up somewhere for everyone to see, said it was an invasion of privacy"

After a few moments, both pilots shared a laugh, the irony of him not wanting to have his privacy invaded quite funny considering his Geass.

"Lelouch was always the one to have all the secrets huh?"

Suzaku nodded, knowing his time here was done, "I'll leave you love birds alone" He winked at Kallen before replacing the mask and setting off, returning to the last thing he could call family.

She stood over the grave alone, a million questions running through her mind, yet her voice couldn't form any one of them, tears forming the longer she stared at the small grave, the grave no one would find, the grave no one would visit outside the two of them, the grave that would be forgot in time. She collapsed to her knee, her tears flowing at the memories of him, her King, how he had always tried to do the best for those close to him, how even at the end, despite his actions, he had given the ultimate sacrifice for the world.

"Why? Why couldn't I have been there with you? Why couldn't I have been by your side?" She sobbed quietly to herself, just a girl before the grave of them man she loved.

* * *

"I've been meaning to ask, how long after I died do your memories go?" The question snapping her out of her daze.

"A few years, I think, I never really payed attention outside the invitations to Nunnally's birthday parties."

Lelouch smiled, a far off in his violet eyes, "So she was able to move on huh?"

Kallen shook her head, "Actually she only started after about two years after your death, I actually rarely saw her make announcement's beyond the occasional 'Marry Christmas' or 'Happy Miscellaneous holiday', she had seemed quite shaken up after you know, you died in front of her."

He looked to his hands, his elbows on the railing as they both sat in silence, Kallen wanting him to sort through his thoughts before continuing.

He took a deep breath before straightening out, turning to face her "Thank you for this info Kallen, Let's hope this time, I won't need to repeat last time.." A sheepish look on his handsome features, "I'm glad to be able to talk to you again…" He turned away, briskly walking back towards the roofs only exit, a light blush on his face.

She waited there for a second before following after him, still a little off guard from his confession, the most emotion she's seen since Nunnally's 'death', a blush of her own as her mind wandered to every meaning behind those words.

"No, I won't let myself get caught up in these thoughts, I will be there for him this time, though it wouldn't be the worst if that's what he meant…" A smile on her face as she walked back downstairs.

* * *

 **R &R appreciated! And I'm somewhat surprised by this series popularity, despite there only being 2 chapters.**


	4. Setup

**I can't believe how well this series is doing, and honestly, I hadn't expected this kind of takeoff. Thanks!**

* * *

Lelouch exited the tailor, two bags in tow as he briskly walked down the street, a phantom of a smile on his lips as he turned down an alley way.

He had already prepared his meeting with Ohgi and the others, the train going to be empty from the get go, while also being able to have Kallen help to convince them to rejoin.

The prince chuckled lightly to himself, _'would rejoining be the right word here?'_ He stopped before the tunnel entrance, his hand deftly typing in the security key, the door opening to reveal the tunnels below Ashford academy.

"Time to begin again.."

* * *

Kallen looked at the artifacts recovered from the Great Pacific War, the helmet of a Japanese officer as well as an old pair of binoculars, a scowl on her face. She could never bring herself to forgive Britannia for what it had done to her people, though with some help she had begun to tolerate the country as a whole, actually somewhat impressed with how the country managed itself.

She stared a bit long until the chime of an intercom rang out through the building, "Miss Stadtfeld to Guest Services" she took a deep breath as she went to retrieve the cell phone, not sure why Lelouch had done this again, but let it be, leaving to rest at him wanting to keep appearances for the time being.

She arrived at the counter, the brunette handing her the cell phone, a cheerful smile on her face, "Make sure to keep better track of it, your boyfriend won't be able to cover for you again."

Kallen's face flushed at the statement, completely off guard at the fact he didn't use his geass on the women, "Thank you very much.." her voice somewhat shaky, _'Why would he do that? And why does everyone assume he's my boyfriend?'_ A smile adorned her features as her mind wondered to the idea of him actually being with her, how it would have been if not for Zero Requiem.

She shook her head slightly, pushing the hopeful thoughts away as she made her way to the window where she had first received the call, the device firmly in her hand. After waiting for a while, the phone rang, Kallen answering on the second ring, "Who are you?" she asked unsure how close to the script they were going to stick to.

"Relax, I want things how they were last time, though this call will be a bit longer."

She sighed as she listened to him ramble on about his plans, most going out the other ear, a smile on her face as she listened to his plan unfold and how he was going to return Suzaku his memories.

She stood there blank faced for a second, the realization catching up after a moment of silence, "Your returning his memories?" Her voice a whisper.

The response hitting like a truck, "Yeah, that's why we're following the script till this is over, haven't you been listening?"

She felt her stomach sink, the fact that the man who killed her beloved having his memories back leaving a sick feeling in her gut, "I have, but won't he try to kill you again? That was his job wasn't it?" There was an obvious amount of worry in her voice, but she didn't care, the thought of losing him again pushing her feelings to the surface.

There was a moment, as if he was choosing his words carefully, "Kallen, I know you're worried, and I'd be lying if I wasn't to but we could use a man on the inside with the clearance he would undoubtedly get, and I owe it to him for having him carry the weight of Zero"

She opened her mouth to start her defense, but was cut off by something that she hadn't expected to hear, "I know my words aren't exactly the most trustful given my past/future actions, but I care for you and this time, I'll do everything right."

She stood there her jaw dropping with shock at the implications those words meant, no longer caring if the others saw her, "You care about me?"

There was silence again before the answer came, "Of course, what would I be without you?"

Kallen's face flushed, unsure to assume the second nature of those words, her heart dropping a bit at the thought of it only meaning he needed her as a pilot, "I guess you have a point.."

"Anyway, I need to come the train like last time, though you won't need to wait for my call, just move to the front like before" She could hear him smirking at the other end.

"What are you planning" her own smile growing again, wondering just how theatrical he'll be.

"Don't you worry my Queen, everything will be revealed shortly" The line cut as Kallen mulled over the info, _'Did he say MY queen?'_ She blushed again as she made her way towards Ohgi to lead them to their new organization.

* * *

Oghi looked around on the train, something didn't feel right, though he couldn't place this uneasy feeling. He looked back over his group, Kallen the only one who didn't look like they were ready to kill.

He placed a hand on the red head's shoulder, "When are we gonna meet this guy anyway?"

The girl looked up at him, a smile on her face, "He actually said to start moving up right about now"

Ohgi knit his brow, confusion evident on his face, _'Does she know this guy?'_

After a few seconds he nodded to the others to come and follow their comrade, the train surprisingly empty as they were only people sitting down, their group the only one standing as they moved through each car, and as they reached the second car they could see all the lights had been shut off for the first one.

Oghi and the others, excluding Kallen, all glanced at one another, this mysterious benefactor seeming to be shadier then them, "Kallen is this such a good idea? I mean we barely know the gu-"

He never finished his sentence as the intercom blared, "There is no need to be worried, I won't bite," This new voice modulated to obscure his voice, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Ohgi looked around, everyone looking to him for orders. He looked ahead through the door, a dark figure standing alone in the first car, "Looks like we don't have much of a choice…" He pushed the panel, the door opening the room to them, allowing them access.

"Who are you? Why did you call us here?" Oghi called, worry evident on his face, unsure if this guy was the real deal. His jaw dropping slightly as the masked figure began to laugh, starting as a cackle at first quickly turning into a full blown laugh.

"What's so funny?" One of the resistance members called, "Is this some sick joke to you?"

The figure raised his hand, "I apologize, that was uncalled for, I am Zero" The figure flourished a bow, one that would befit royalty, "And for why I called you here you will learn, but first, what is it your group seeks?"

Oghi thought for a minute, his hand on his chin, "We fight for the freedom of Japan"

"Weak, you will never win if that is all your ambition" The figure raised a hand towards his guest, "What would you do once Britannia starts acting in force, would you be able to handle Cornelia or Schneizel with your group?"

Oghi looked away, a scowl on his face, "No we wouldn't last a month, a week if they pulled out all the stops.." Kallen watched the conversation closely, watching to see if Zero tried any 'tricks', Not wanting her comrades forced into this.

"Good answer, Now I must inform you I hold a terrible power," The figure approached the window, seemingly looking out over the ghettos," One that has harmed those close to me many times," He looked back to them, "It is half the reason for my mask, it is built to cancel out this ability." Zero waited watching the skeptical look on the faces of his to be leading officers, a scowl beneath the mask as one stepped up.

"How are we to believe a load of bull like that? You have some super natural power? Bullshit" He stepped towards Zero again, "Cancel out your ability? You're just a coward who won't show his face!"

Kallen face palmed her comrade's stupidity, knowing the next course of action.

"Coward? Well, I've been called many things but this is quite unexpected" He brought his hand to his face, right above where his eye would be, " **I command you, do push-ups until I tell you to stop** "

The rebel stiffed for a second before saluting, "Of course, Your Majesty" The order being carried out to his fullest extent, his friends watching in confusion, Kallen in awe at how stupid his ability is.

Oghi approached the man, his confusion turning to anger, "What is that?" He pointed to his friend, "What did you do to him?"

Zero shrugged, "He doubted my ability so I gave him his punishment, one befitting the difference in positions"

Oghi watched his friend, "I see.. Wait? Position? What do you mean?" He looked back at the intimidating figure, his look of surprise reflected off the surface of the mask.

"Why I would be the King of course, but I wouldn't execute him for standing against me at the start," He motioned towards the group, "It would complicit you guys joining me after all."

Oghi looked back at his comrade, "Wait, What would we be if we joined up with you? Knights?"

Kallen cracked a smile as the masked figure nodded, "Knight of justice, the ones who fight for a world where the weak can live amongst the strong! You would become the Black Knights!"

Oghi watched the man, trying to figure out if this was a trap or just the ravings of a mad man, settling more on the latter, though go a feeling this is what he truly wanted.

"I'll join" Kallen stepped to the mask figures side, "He'll need someone stro-"

"I'll need my Queen, you make it sound like you could be replaced" Kallen's face flushed, he hands curled into fist.

"Despite your attitude, you really are a smart ass huh?" She faced towards Zero, "Though I'll still join you"

He bowed, taking her hand in his, bringing her knuckles to where his mouth is, "I wouldn't have it any other way" The action inciting another round of blush from the red head.

Oghi scratched his cheek, "Umm, do you two know each other? You almost seem like a couple."

Kallen turned towards her friend, protest rising in her voice, "No w-"

"Well, Of course we do, not hitting far from the truth there."

* * *

 **Wow all the follows and favorites kinda make me feel bad for not posting more often, Kinda :P**


	5. Savior

**Wow, so many followers/favorites, Almost brings a tear to my eye… Almost**

 **And I will be following what Draven32 has recommended, more content longer publish time, though I'll try to make it worth your while!**

* * *

Kallen approached the large building, the familiar feel of the building enveloping her as she remembered all that had taken place here, How Lelouch took the U.F.N. hostage to put it under his control, and how she had kissed him before she swore to defeat him, a pang of guilt going through her ask she remembered his last moments.

She shook her head before reaching out, her knuckles gently rasping against the oak door, the knock resounding through the house a bit, a frown on her features as she heard it echo gently back to her, ' _If I woke up Nunnally, Lelouch would kill me..'._

She waited silently, until the familiar maid/ninja opened the door, her apparent need of sleep nonexistent, since Kallen was visiting within a few hours of school starting.

"Are you here for Lelouch or Our shared master?" The maid having a pleasant smile on her face as Kallen's eyes widened.

"He use the new power on you too?" This received a curt nod from the maid, "I see, guess it makes sense…"

"Master Lelouch is waiting for you in the study," The maid stepped aside, opening the doorway to her guest, "Would you like anything Lady Kallen?"

Kallen shook her head, already making for the study, the train incident running through her head as she approached the doors, the turmoil it caused once they had left the train, a blush settling on her face as she reviewed his last words to the rebels, Her thoughts occupying her mind until she stood before the grand doors leading to Lelouch's study.

Kallen raised her hand to knock, it's objective unachieved as the door opened to reveal a messy haired Lelouch, "Don't knock, already bad enough I stayed up half the damned night" He waved her inside, his hand moving to his mouth to attempt to cover a yawn as he returned to his seat.

"Lelouch, I wanna know why"

Lelouch turned to her, a small smirk on his face, "Why whatever do you mean?"

The redhead clenched her fist, "You basically told them we were dating.." Her voice quiet as she said the last word, unsure if that was even what he meant by that, her embarrassment returned with laughter from the noirette.

"And?" Lelouch's smile growing as he watched her jaw drop, obviously dense to the subject.

"W-won't people get the wrong idea?" She took a step forward to enhance her point, but Lelouch held his ground.

"What's there to misunderstand? Should I flat out say that you and I are dating?"

Kallen stood dumbfounded, her face flushed, her fist unclenched, "What?"

Lelouch averted his gaze, a slight blush on his own face, "I would think it would be obvious…"

As the final pieces clicked Kallen's eye widened as she took a new shade of red, her body stiffening as she looked to the floor, a small "oh" escaping her lips as the two stood in silence, the seconds seeming to pass as hours.

"Why me?"

It was Lelouch's turn to be surprised, this question not on the list he had predicted she would ask but not completely unexpected as the shock quickly subsided, "Well, I don't exactly know, I guess I just enjoy you being around.."

Kallen stood there, her eyes wider then a deer in headlights, her hands finding the hem of her school uniform, her blush deepening, "I see…" She carefully looked over the Prince, "I guess that wouldn't be too bad, but I have one question"

He looked back to meet her gaze, "And what would it be?"

She took a deep breath, her hands clenching tighter as she began to speak, "Am I dating Zero or Lelouch?"

* * *

Jeremaih stood atop his Knightmare, His military experience serving to help repress the smile of his Purist coming to power, and the number system collapsing especially after the last defeat at the hands of the terrorists.

" _Sir,"_ sighing, Jeremaih reach up tapping his comm, "What is it?"

 _"There is a vehicle approaching, we let it through like instructed but.."_ A tick set itself on his jaw, his annoyance breaking through his façade, the apparently only emotion he felt these days.

"What about it?"

The private held his breath, debating on how to relay the news, _"Sir, It's Prince Clovis' Personal Vehicle"_

Jeremaih's brow knitted in confusion, _'His Highness' vehicle? No, probably just some joker,'_ A smile wormed it's way onto his face, "Let them through, Let's make this interesting"

He raised his free arm up, the Knightmares and the transport halting their procession, the audience confused and unsure of the sudden stop, the announcer blaring out guesses at the event.

Jeremaih crossed his arms, a scowl on his face as Kewell stopped just behind him, "What's the meaning of this Jeremaih? Why are we stopping?" and before the Knight could open his mouth, the topic of discussion appeared at the end of the street, the audience holding their breath as the vehicle stopped before the procession, only twenty meters from the Margrave.

The to be knight let a smile slip out, the thought of crushing this fool amusing, "Who are you to sully our Highness' honor?" He stretched his arm out, his gun trained on the owner of the accused vehicle, the Knightmares taking aim, their guns following the Margrave's.

Suddenly the Britannian flag burned away, revealing a masked figure dressed in an intimidating fashion, the crowd gasping at the actions, the figures arms stretching out, "Behold, for I am Zero!"

Jeremaih tried to hide his amusement, his smile continuously growing, "First things first, take off the mask," his smile still wide.

Zero raised his hand to his mask, but instead of stopping there, he pointed it to the sky and with a snap, The back of the transport fell away to reveal the lost capsule of ' _poison gas'_ , "I propose you a trade"

"This for Kururugi"

Jeremaih grit his teeth, his back against a wall, one hand he could destroy that damned number system, on the other, he would save scores of Britannian civilians, becoming a hero. He internally shook his head, he was no hero, not anymore…

"Impossible" He raised his sidearm to level on Zero's head, "He is charged with the murder of Prince Clovis"

"No, I am the one who murder Clovis! Your faction is simply charging him to make the number's system fail spectacularly"

Jeremaih's face was contorted in surprise, "Impossible, how did yo-"

His sentence cut off by a chuckle from the masked revolutionary, "You wouldn't want **_Orange_** to get out would you?"

Jeremaih's brow nit, the words not registering in his mind, His mouth opening for a response, but nothing, no words came out as the Margraves eyes widened in recognition, he quickly looked around at his surroundings, a smile spreading on his face as he returned his attention to the Black clad individual, faking a scowl, " What do you mean Orange?"

Zero pulled out a card and threw it to Jeremaih, the knight catching it, feigning surprise as the card read a phone number, "How did you get this?"

"I have my sources Orange boy, now will the trade suffice now?"

The Margrave quickly nodded, "Release the prisoner immediately, And make sure to not get in the way, it's our loss here…"

Kewell rode his Knightmare besides Jeremaih, "What's the meaning of this, What's Orange?"

He cut a quick looked to the younger noble, a glare set on his face, "Are you not following the orders of a superior? Are you intent on committing treason?"

"Of course not" Kewell bowed slightly backing off in favor of an unsightly display.

Jeremaih looked to the guards, "What are you waiting for? Release him quickly before I have you take his place!"

The guards quickly accepted his commands, the restrains falling quickly to the ground, Zero watching in silence as the Kururugi heir walked towards him, "Very good, Orange, You can trust this information will not go viral as thanks for the cooperation, now I must say farewell"

He rose his hand above his head, a receiver visible to everyone around, A smile spreading across the Knight of Orange's face as the gas was released, the entire area being covered in green gas, more then twice as much then the first performance.

Jeremaih entered his Knightmare as the other pilots attempted to thwart the escape, his rifle aimed at Kewell's cockpit, "Are you trying to be charged with treason?!" his stun toufa swung out and struck the rifle away, "Or do you enjoy pissing me off?"

"But sir, we'll be the laughing stock of Britannian military if they escape!" Kewell's patience snapping, his temper flaring to his superior officer.

"You'll be the only laughing stock if you don't get yourself under control, right now you need to focus on the civilians!" Jeremaih ordered, taking a look at the edge Zero and his compatriots escaped from.

* * *

Suzaku glared at the masked man of Britannia's most wanted, his hands curled into fist, "Why did you save me? Why didn't you let the system do its job, the very reason it exist!?" He was outraged, the very reason he swore when he join the military, was being trampled on by the masquerading son of a bitch!

"Silence, Suzaku, you weren't like this in the past," The figures hands moved up and behind his helmet, the mask coming off with a slight clinking noise, Suzaku's eyes widening as the man's black hair shifted, no longer restrained by the helmet.

"L-Lelouch?" He took a step forward, his hands shaking, "Why are you dressed like that? Don't tell me you are going through with your promise?!" His face a sheet of dread, as the silence answered his question.

"Why? I understand what your father did was awful, and I know you and Nunnally suffered under his thumb, but are the people you'll be putting at stake worth it all? The bloodshed and destruction for your own gains? And through contemptable means at that? Do you think Nunnally would approve of this?" He practically screamed the last part, the fact his friend had no only attacked a transport, but also having killed his own brother, openly admitting the regicide on live television, no finding any ground within his mind.

"Oh Suzaku, I know what everyone would think of **_Me,_** " the finally word echoing through the Japanese boy's mind, the memories rushing back of the Black Rebellion, both times, and the Reign of the Demon Emperor, the time's he had walked in on a crumpled and broken Lelouch, the burden he had being too much for him.

Tears began to roll down his cheeks, the sight of his best friend, alive again, in front of him, almost too much for him to handle, "I-is it you?"

The Britannian prince nodded, "I know you migh-"His sentence cut off as the Japanese boy tackled him into a hug, the two falling to the ground.

"Lelouch, I tried my best to keep Zero's identity a secret, but Kallen was so persistent, I ran around Tokyo fourteen times before visiting you and she still found us! I was so surprised to see he hiding in the bushes I just reacted on instinct and revealed myself," The tears streaming down his cheeks the boy speaking rapidly, "I am so sorry.."

Lelouch smiled, his hand resting on his best friends shoulder, "It's fine, I expected as much would happen at some point, she wasn't my Ace for nothing" Suzaku wiped his face on his prisoners sleeve, his eyes red from the excessive crying, a nod his only response.

The two sat in silence, smiles on both their faces, the noise of the traffic echoing slightly off the walls until Suzaku spoke up, "So I guess you want me on intel? Follow the same path to be Euphie's knight blah blah blah I know what you want"

Lelouch's eyes widened as his best friend began to walk away, "And don't worry, I already know which number to call if there is a change, but tell Kallen I won't take it easy on her" and with that he was gone, Their reunion cut short by the soldier inside of them as Lelouch turned to one of darker portions of the room, "It went better than expected, huh?"

The redhead stepped out of the shadow, her hand on her hip, "I thought he'd at least try to punch you" a small smile on her lips as they turned to look out of the opening, Lelouch speaking up "By the way, Suzaku is gunning for you"

"Pfft I already have a boyfriend"

Lelouch chuckled before his eyes opened wide, "I forgot to tell him..." His shoulders slumped, "He's gonna kill me... again"

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long, lots of things came up and I got kinda stuck but here it is Chapter whatever number came after the last chapter!**


End file.
